issei la oscuridad del poder
by Dremetiun HD SD
Summary: Las palabras pueden afectar mas de lo que piensas, en esta historia nuestro protagonista issei es engañado para traicionar al clan gremori, todo esto pasa solo por unas simples palabras de loki el dios del engaño acompaña a issei en el camino de la traición.
1. Chapter 1

**issei la oscuridad del poder Capitulo 1: Dudas**

 **[Casa de hyoudou issei, mañana]**

Después de la pelea de loki todo se encontraba en paz todos menos uno el cual era hyoudou issei el cual en estos momentos se encontraba pensando en las palabras de loki las cual eran.

-[Loki] recuerda esto hyoudou issei todos te traicionaran cuando tengan la mínima oportunidad.

Issei pensaba en esas palabras pues últimamente todos estaban alejándose de él, al principio solo pensaban que solo se tomaban un tiempo para descansar de la pelea contra loki, pero ese pensamiento se perdió pues al pasar una semana ya ni le hablaban si se encontraba con alguien del clan solo lo ignoraba o le decía que tenían cosas que hacer, en ese momento una vos conocida lo interrumpió.

-[?] Oye compañero deja de pensar en eso de seguro que te están dando un tiempo para pensar y que se te quite lo pervertido.

Issei al escuchar a esa voz solo pudo reír un poco y enojarse.

-[issei] oye ddraig no se me quitara lo pervertido asta que termine el programa de oppai dragón.

Al terminar de decir eso ddraig se enojo y empezó a decirle a issei.

-[Ddraig] oye ya te dije que canceles esa estupidez solo me avergüenzas más.

-[issei] calma ddraig ya casi termina la primera temporada.

-[Ddraig] ¿Cuándo piensas acabar con esto?

-[issei] bueno, solo hasta las ciento veinte temporadas.

-[Ddraig] ¿solo quieres verme sufrir?

-[issei] vamos, acaso no te alegras por mí?

-[Ddraig] mira compañero solo me conocen como el dragón pervertido.

issei y ddraig solo se rieron mientras olvidaba las palabras de loki.

-[Ddraig] oye compañero ya te sientes mejor?

Al termino de esas palabras issei solo le dio una sonrisa triste mientras respondía a lo que el le dijo.

-[issei] no te preocupes a lo mejor tienes razón, además en esa pelea me vi un poco flojo creo que es mejor que empiece a entrenar por que a este paso no podre proteger a nadie.

-[Ddraig] compañero te encuentras real mente bien?

-[issei] a que te refieres Ddraig?

-[Ddraig] es que nunca entrenas por tu propia cuenta, siempre tienes que ser obligado o convencido por las chicas.

-[issei] la verdad creo que si entreno me podría ayudar a pensar en que are a partir de ahora.

-[Ddraig] porque lo dices?

-[issei] a por nada estaba pensado, que si en dado caso las palabras de loki fueran verdad tendría que valerme por mí, mismo.

-[Ddraig] compañero no pienses en eso te aseguro que nunca te traicionaran.

-[issei] creo que tienes razón pero no estaría mal entrenar.

-[mente de Ddraig] talvez, loki tiene razón pues no veo el por qué se están alejando de mi compañero, pero algo es seguro no debo dejar de que "eso" lo corrompa.

Después de que issei se dirigiera a la sala de entrenamientos en ese momento en el club del ocultismo.

-[Rías] bueno creo que todo esta yendo de acuerdo con el plan.

-[Akeno] si buchou issei no se entera de nada.

-[Koneko] aunque a mí no me gusta que no le hablemos a issei, siento que se encuentra un poco deprimido.

-[Kiba] buchou creo que no es necesario el evitar a issei.

-[Asia] pienso lo mismo además no cree que es un poco cruel el que no durmamos con él.

-[Rías] no se preocupen después podremos recompensarlo de momento tenemos que seguir con la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa nos que da muy poco tiempo apenas contamos con dos semanas.

-[Kiba] creo que es una exageración aún falta tiempo y el planearla con dos semanas de anticipación es mucho, ¿no lo creen?

-[Rías] no lo creo además al final todo valdrá la pena y creo que se alegrará el día de su cumpleaños por que ese día me le declarare.

-[Akeno] buchou está tomando bastante ventaja, eso injusto.

-[Rías] y que hay con eso de todas formas yo soy su prometida.

-[Kiba] por cierto donde esta gasper no lo e visto en dos días.

En ese momento una persona que estaba en una caja se asomó.

-[gasper] m-me llamaban?

-[Asia] dónde estabas?

-[gasper] estaba en esta caja desde hace un rato.

Todos lo vieron un poco extraño, pero le restaron importancia y siguieron hablando.

 **[Casa de hyoudou issei, sala de entrenamiento 8pm]**

Se podía observar a un issei con las ropas desgarradas mientras tenía el guante activado.

-[issei] uf, falta un poco más.

Esto lo decía mientras miraba una pared de metal que se encontraba enfrente apenas agrietada.

-[Ddraig] buen compañero casi rompes la pared irrompible.

-[issei] si, aun que si en verdad fuera irrompible no tendría unas grietas.

-[Ddraig] tienes razón anímate ni siquiera un mahoma la puede agrietar.

-[issei] enserio oye Ddraig, cuanto he estado entrenando.

-[Ddraig] como 6 horas, pero eso es muy extraño.

-[issei] porque es muy extraño?

-[Ddraig] es porque jamás te avía visto entrenar de esta forma si hubieras echo esto antes te hubieras rendido a los 10minutos.

-[issei] debe ser por que tengo que proteger a mis amigos y a demás casi estuve a punto de perder a mis amigos porque era débil.

-[Ddraig] compañero no es esa la razón verdad.

Draig al terminar de decir eso issei gacho la cabeza mientras decía.

-[issei] no sé qué pensar Ddraig siento que lo que me dijo loki es verdad, me traicionaran a la mínima oportunidad y que pasa si soy débil cuando me atacan.

-[Ddraig] tranquilo compañero, si sigues así caerás en la oscuridad.

-[issei] (suspiro) tienes razón solo tengo algunas dudas.

-[Ddraig] creo que es hora de que tomes unos días libre fuera de todo lo sobre natural y también libre de Rías y el club.

-[issei] tienes razón solo por un tiempo, si solo un tiempo.

-[Ddraig] vamos con sirzechs para pedir permiso.

Después de un momento un circulo salió por debajo de issei el cual lo transporto a el castillo gremori.

 **[Castillo Gremori, Estudio de sirzechs]**

-[sirzechs] he, a hola issei ¿cómo has estado?

Al momento de aparecer en el estudio de sirzechs este lo recibió con una gran sonrisa mientras lo saludaba.

-[issei] hola sirzechs vine a pedirte un favor.

-[sirzechs] si, dime que necesitas issei, oye pareces desanimado.

-[issei] necesito que me ayudes a estar en un lugar lejos de lo sobre natural y las chicas.

-[sirzechs] por que necesitas estar lejos le todo?

-[issei] necesito pensar algunas cosas y siento que si estoy cercas de alguien conocido o algo que tenga que ver con las facciones no podre pensar bien.

-[sirzechs] de acuerdo?, ¿pero me puedes explicar el porqué de tu decisión?

-[issei] me gustaría decirte, pero en verdad necesito en este momento el tiempo para pensar y quiero hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

-[sirzechs] de acuerdo te enviare solo por dos días si rías y las demás preguntan les diré que estas en una misión es suficiente para ti?

-[issei] gracias te prometo que cuando llegue te diré todo, pero necesito estar solo por ahora.

-[sirzechs] de acuerdo, pero debes de sacar dinero ahora para que no te puedan seguir cuando gastes dinero además toma esto.

Sirzechs le dio un circulo mágico con el sello del clan gremori.

-[issei] disculpa sirzechs para qué es esto.

-[sirzechs] bueno eso es un circulo de transporte además de un comunicador y un sello para que no te puedan rastrear, se que mi hermana cuando se entere de que te fuiste te buscara por tus piezas así de esa forma no podrá localizarte, pero solo es por estos dos días.

-[issei] gracias sirzechs me retiro a sacar el dinero y me iré.

-[sirzechs] de acuerdo, pero solo no te tardes mucho que las puedes preocupar.

Sirzechs lo dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras issei se despedía levantando la mano y con una sonrisa falsa a la cual sirzechs se dio cuenta y solo dio una sonrisa amarga mientras decía.

-[sirzechs] grayfia.

-[grayfia] si sirzechs?

-[sirzechs] necesito que investigues que esta pasando entre mi cuñado y mi Herman.

-[grayfia] acaso pasa algo malo?

-[sirzechs] espero que no.

 **[Casa de hyoudou issei, sala principal 8:30pm]**

-[Ddraig] este bien compañero?

-[issei] si, solo es que no creo que se interesen en buscarme.

-[Ddraig] no digas eso te aseguro que después de esos dos días, todo volverá a la normalidad.

-[issei] espero que tengas razón, pero ahora no es momento de lamentarme tengo que empacar algunas cosas e irme a un cajero para sacar dinero.

Al termino de esas palabras issei fue a su habitación saco una maleta y empaco algo de ropa para pasar los dos días, cuando termino se dirigió Asia bajo cuando bajo se percató de que no había nadie a issei no le importo y siguió su camino rumbo a un cajero.

-[Ddraig] oye compañero te veo un poco diferente.

-[issei] de que hablas si, sigo siendo el mismo pervertido?

Ddraig no muy convencido solo guardo silencio, pero el notaba como algo está cambiando, pero sedaría cuenta muy tarde de que ese cambio le daría la vuelta a toda su vida, después de un rato caminado issei se encontró un cajero automático al cual se dispuso a sacar dinero cuando saco el dinero se marchó a un callejón en el cual activo el circulo que le dio sirzechs al pasar un momento fue transportado a una isla donde avía un hotel junto a unos cuantos restaurantes y tiendas.

-[issei] gua, nunca pensé que sirzechs me mandaría a una playa.

-[Ddraig] bueno esta ves tengo que decir que pensó en todo para olvidarte de todos tus pensamientos.

-[issei] si, creo que de aquí podre sacar buenos recuerdos y despejar mi mente con los paisajes.

-[Ddraig] oye issei creo que hay que llevarte a un médico de inmediato.

-[issei] porque dices eso Ddraig?

-[Ddraig] es que no as pensado en cosas pervertidas desde la mañana.

-[issei] creo que es por que ando un poco confundido con lo de loki.

-[Ddraig] te afecto mas de lo que Devia verdad.

-[issei] creo que si, pero no es momento para pensar en eso para eso estoy aquí o no, para olvidarme de todo lo que a pasado y pensar por estos dos días.

-[Ddraig] tienes razón, pero no lo pienses mucho, disfruta nuestras mini vacaciones nos la hemos ganado.

-[issei] si, pero por ahora hay que ir al hotel y registrarnos para poder descansar por hoy y disfrutar el mañana.

-[Ddraig] enserio que estas cambiando por fin utilizas el cerebro issei.

-[issei] oye me ofendes crees que solo pienso en pechos?

-[Ddraig] pues es lo único que as demostrado pensar.

-[issei] te odio Ddraig.

Issei lo dijo mientras se dirigía a el hotel, en otro lugar mejor dicho en el club del ocultismo.

 **[Club del Ocultismo 8:30pm]**

-[Rías] bueno ya terminamos por hoy creo que es momento de regresar a casa.

Todos asintieron para que después de un momento se formara un circulo abajo de ellos, cuando llegaron se disponían a dormir, pero antes de que alguien subiera rías les dijo que esperaran un momento.

-[Akeno] para que nos necesitas buchou.

-[Rías] solo les quería decir que siguieran con el plan.

-[Koneko] pero buchou necesitamos estar con issei ase un tiempo que no dormimos con él, además el se debe de estar sintiendo mal porque ni siquiera hoy se presentó a la escuela.

-[Rías] de acuerdo, pero no quiero que nadie le diga de esto hay que mantenerlo en secreto por ahora.

Todas las chicas asintieron y empezaron a caminar asía su cuarto, pero cuando intentaron abrir la puerta, pero no pudieron en ese momento rías toco la puerta y hablo.

-[Rías] disculpa issei te encuentras despierto necesitamos hablar contigo.

No hubo respuesta al pasar algunos minutos insistiendo se rindió y se fueron a los cuartos donde estaban durmiendo pues hace algunos días no durmieron con él.

-[Rías] no se preocupen creo que issei solo se quedó dormido.

-[Akeno] si por ahora solo hay que dejarlo tranquilo.

Todas asintieron y se fueron a dormir, en la mañana todas se encontraban en el comedor Rías empezó a ver a las escaleras esperando que issei baje, pero después de una media hora Rías decidió subir para llamar al castaño, cuando subió toco de nueva cuenta la puerta.

-[Rías] issei, baja a desayunar que ya es un poco tarde.

No obtuvo respuesta y decidió abrir la puerta cuando lo intento una llamada por un circulo mágico la interrumpió.

-[grayfia] disculpe Rías-sama, issei-san fue a una misión que le envió sirzechs.

-[Rías] como que se fue a una misión?, ¿y por qué no me aviso antes?

-[grayfia] disculpe es que sirzechs se le olvido y apenas se me dijo que le avisara, algo más la misión durara dos días.

-[Rías] Bueno solo dile que para la próxima me avise que lo e buscado en la noche.

Después de decir eso corto la comunicación y se dirigió a la sala principal para poder avisar a las demás que issei estaba de misión.

-[Rías] chicas, issei está de misión y se tardara dos días.

-[Akeno] y a donde se fue?

-[Asia] ¿Por qué no se nos avisó antes?

-[Rías] bueno no se donde fue la verdad es que se me olvido preguntar y no nos aviso por que se le olvido.

-[Akeno] entonces serán dos días.

-[Rías] así es, pero veamos el lado bueno, no nos sentiremos culpables por guardarle el secreto, hay que aguantar solo faltan dos semanas.

 **[isla desconocida, hotel 8am]**

-[Ddraig] ya es de día despierta.

-[issei] e, ¿qué paso?, ¿Dónde?, ¿cuándo?

-[Ddraig] compañero por favor levántate es hora de despertarse.

-[issei] a si, por fin es de día hoy será el mejor día de mi vida.

-[Ddraig] asta que le ves el lado bueno compañero.

-[issei] jeje, ahora que es lo que voy a hacer este día.

-[Ddraig] que te parece tomar el sol y después nadar un poco.

-[issei] de acuerdo, pero después iremos a descansar en un spa.

-[Ddraig] espero que hallas pensado en todo tu día compañero.

-[issei] bueno la verdad no tengo todo planeado, pero con el tiempo lo are.

-[Ddraig] oye no has pensado en nada pervertido desde ayer, seguro que estas bien.

-[issei] la verdad a mí también se me hace extraño, pero creo que es por las palabras de loki.

-[Ddraig] compañero, no pienses mas en eso te esta haciendo mucho daño si sigues de esa forma aras algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

-[issei] tienes razón a demás estoy aquí para poder descansar.

-[Ddraig] mira piensa un poco mas y si necesitas mas tiempo fuera de esos problemas solo dile a sirzechs que necesitas más tiempo.

-[issei] tienes razón, ahora que lo mencionas ¿por qué? Dices que me ara daño si sigo pensando en eso.

-[Ddraig] bueno es un pequeño sentimiento que me esta diciendo que te avise.

-[issei] de acuerdo?, pero no tengo por que dudar de mis amigos no creo que me traicionen en algún momento.

-[Ddraig] espero que sigas con ese pensamiento compañero.

-[issei] oye ya han pasado algunos minutos y no estoy aprovechando el tiempo aquí creo que es hora de salir.

-[Ddraig] bueno es hora de que sigamos con el plan no lo crees compañero.

-[issei] tienes razón vallamos.

Después de un momento issei salió a la playa se estuvo divirtiendo un buen rato y se estaba relajando así fue por los dos días que pidió el ultimo día en la noche le llamaron.

-[sirzechs] hola issei, listo para volver a Kuō.

Issei no decía nada mientras solo recordaba las palabras de loki, issei con un poco de tristeza dijo

-[issei] disculpe sirzechs puedo pasar unos días más aquí la verdad no tengo muchos ánimos de ir.

-[sirzechs] que pasa issei, desde que te presentaste en mi estudio te he visto bastante desanimado, ¿algo pasa con rías y las demás?

-[issei] no, no es nada de eso es que necesito pensar en algo que me tiene bastante mal, solo pido unos días más, puedes ayudarme?

-[sirzechs] de acuerdo mejoraré el círculo que te di, pero ten encuentra de que sólo durará 2 días más.

-[issei] gracias disculpa por las molestias que te estoy dando.

-[sirzechs] mira, issei si te sientes mal o pasa algo malo o tienes ganas de hablar de algo que no quieres contarle a los del clan estaré aquí para ti.

-[issei] gracias sirzechs te debo un gran favor, pero después te contaré que esta pasando y perdón por desesperarte.

-[sirzechs] de acuerdo mejora te.

Al terminar de hablar issei se acostó y esta ves empezó a reflexionar sobre las palabras de loki.

-[issei] Ddraig crees que Loki tiene razón?

-[Ddraig] bueno la verdad no se, estos últimos días que he pensado ellos no tienen ninguna razón para dejarte a un lado.

-[issei] y ahora que debo de hacer Ddraig?

-[Ddraig] compañero hay que esperar tu sabes si tomamos una decisión equivocada podemos perderlo todo.

-[issei] *uff* creó que de momento sólo tomemos un tiempo para descansar y pensar.

-[Ddraig] compañero tengo una idea.

-[issei] así cuál es?

-[Ddraig] mira es hora de que te pongas a entrenar para poder ayudarte si las palabras de Loki son verdad y si no lo son podrás proteger a todos los seres que amas.

-[issei] tienes razón, pero creó que en este momento tenemos que relajarnos y pensar en el método de entrenamiento para mi, no lo crees?

-[Ddraig] de eso yo me encargó de momento sólo divierte te por que después de estos dos días verás el verdadero infierno.

Issei al momento le paso un pequeño escalofrío y sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa, después de decirlo issei de dispuso a dormir.

 **[Sueño de issei]**

Podemos ver un paisaje destruido ese lugar para issei se le hacía conocido él no podía decir donde se encontraba pues aún que viera una y otra ves el lugar no lograba identificar el lugar, issei se estaba desesperanzado asta que oyó una voz que el reconoció.

-[?] a-ayuda, a-ayuda m-me.

Issei vio a todas partes espantado pues esa voz le pertenecía a el con mucha angustia gritó.

-[issei] ¿dónde estás?!

-[issei del sueño] a-ayuda m-me.

Issei logró oír el lugar donde salió la voz y sin perder tiempo salió corriendo a donde escuchó la voz, al momento de llegar el sólo pudo abrir los ojos en sorpresa pues lo que tenía enfrente era una escena muy grotesca, de mantener de el de podía observar a un issei con ocho agujeros un brazo arrancado al igual que su pie, pero lo que más le aterró a issei fue que sus ojos fueron arrancados.

-[issei] que te paso?

Esto lo decía mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba a el issei del sueño en sus brazos.

-[issei del sueño] e-ellos, e-ellos, m-me h-hicieron e-esto.

Apenas lo pudo decir mientras tosía sangre, y respiraba pesadamente al acabar de decir eso issei empezó a transpirar y ponerse más nervioso.

-[issei] que? ¡¿Quien fue, dime quien fue?!

Cada vez se ponía más nervioso y en pesaba a llorar inconsciente mente.

-[issei del sueño] f-fue e-el c-clan g-gremori e-ellos m-me t-traicionaron.

Al terminar de decirlo el issei del sueño murió y después unos momentos issei lo dejó en el suelo y apretó sus puños mientras daba un grito desgarrador, y despertó muy agitado y llorando.

-[issei] haaa, no, no.

Issei grito y se empezó a tocar su cuerpo muy desesperado en busca de alguna herida o agujeros en su cuerpo, pero no encontró nada sólo dio un suspiró al momento una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos la cual conocía.

-[Ddraig] compañero estas bien?

-[issei] si, solo que tuve una pesadilla que no se si es verdad.

-[Ddraig] a que te refieres compañero.

-[issei] es que pude ver como el clan gremori me traicionaba pude ver como Moria.

-[Ddraig] calma compañero, solo fue un sueño.

-[issei] si, solo un sueño (susurro) solo un sueño.

-[Ddraig] compañero solo cálmate.

-[issei] bueno, creo que ya perdí mas de la mitad del tiempo aquí.

-[Ddraig] compañero, no estas bien tienes que calmarte.

-[issei] no te preocupes estoy bien.

-[Ddraig] compañero, no estas bien tienes que calmarte.

-[issei] ¡ESTOY CALMADO!

-[Ddraig] ¡CALMATE!

Issei al oír a Ddraig se quedo en silencio y empezó a derramar lágrimas, issei no podía dejar de llorar pues ese sueño se veía muy real.

-[issei] no se que esta pasando, lo vi tan real estaba sangrando me arrancaron un brazo y un pie ¡ME QUITARON LOS OJOS¡

-[Ddraig] …(silencio) compañero solo fue un sueño.

-[issei] lose, pero se sintió tan real.

-[Ddraig] creo que debes calmarte y después podrás salir del hotel.

Issei tomo su tiempo para poderse calmar pasaron algunas horas hasta que por fin se calmó, en ese momento un circulo apareció y una llamada le llego.

-[issei] hola ¿quién es?

-[sirzechs] hola issei, disculpa por que te haya llamado necesito que me hagas un favor.

-[issei] que favor? Sirzechs acaso algo paso en el inframundo?

-[sirzechs] no solo es para decirte que vas a estar una semana completa en tus mini vacaciones.

-[issei] como que una semana completa ¿qué paso?

-[sirzechs] bueno es que me preguntaron las facciones de que en donde estabas y pues les tuve que decir tu situación y bueno entre todos decidimos darte una semana para que te relajes pues después de estar en barias situaciones de vida o muerte te mereces algunas vacaciones.

-[issei] enserio, bueno gracias la verdad necesito estar en paz solo por esta semana, de todas formas, te iba a pedir más tiempo jeje.

-[sirzechs] bueno te evite las palabras, hablando de otras cosas en verdad estas bien no te oigo con muchos ánimos.

-[issei] a, no es nada lo único que pasa es que no dormí bien.

-[sirzechs] una pesadilla?

-[issei] si, pero solo fue una pesadilla no es para tanto.

-[sirzechs] de acuerdo, pero si pasa algo comunícate conmigo ya sabes cómo comunicarte conmigo.

-[issei] esta bien, no te preocupes si pasa algo yo te llamo y si pasa algo también llámame.

-[sirzechs] de acuerdo nos vemos en una semana.

-[issei] está bien adiós te veo después.

-[Ddraig] compañero estas seguro de descansar ese tiempo.

-[issei] la verdad, no estoy seguro, pero de algo que si lo estoy es que debo entrenar todo este tiempo.

-[Ddraig] esta bien espero que te es fuerces.

-[issei] jaja esta bien prometo hacerme mas fuerte y no me dejare ganar, y si me traicionan yo les are pagar por eso.


	2. El Pacto

**issei la oscuridad del poder Capitulo 2: el pacto.**

 **[Isla desconocida, Hotel 8:00 am]**

Desde la ultima ves que sirzechs hablo con issei, algunas cosas cambiaron pues issei ya no hablaba con sirzechs aun que este le llamara, pero ¿dónde está issei?, issei se encontraba durmiendo con la ropa rota y desgarrada por el entrenamiento que el tuvo el día de ayer, se podría decir que esta ves se lo tomo muy enserio pues toda su ropa estaba rota apenas si cubría lo necesario, pero a issei no le importaba.

-[Ddraig] Oye compañero estas seguro de querer seguir.

Ddraig Lo decía mientras despertaba a su compañero.

-[issei] Si, cinco minutos más.

Issei lo decía mientras se tapaba con una sábana, Ddraig se disponía a hablarle, pero un circulo mágico apareció en mitad del cuarto.

-[Ddraig] Issei, es mejor que despiertes por que hay visitas.

Al terminar de decirlo, issei se empezó a despertar mientras se levantaba podía ver como una figura masculina aparecía en medio de la habitación.

-[sirzechs] hola, issei como has estado.

Sirzechs lo decía mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa, issei solo asintió mientras empezaba a quitarse el sueño al momento de dar la respuesta sirzechs cambio su expresión por una seria, al ver eso issei se puso igual de serio que sirzechs.

-[issei] supongo que no bienes solo a ver como estoy.

-[sirzechs] en parte tienes razón, pero también vine a verte, hace algún tiempo que nadie sabe nada de ti y para rematar no contestas mis llamadas.

-[issei] disculpa me, estuve entrenando desde hace unos días.

-[sirzechs] algún motivito para entrenar?

-[issei] nada en específico, pero quiero saber que es lo que necesitas por que para venir a qui personal mente debe ser algo muy serio.

-[sirzechs] creo que no es necesario seguir con esto.

Issei asintió mientras veía a sirzechs con desconfianza, pues estos últimos días tuvo pesadillas donde se mostraba a sus padres muertos mientras sirzechs reía desquiciadamente.

-[sirzechs] he venido a decirte que en unos cuantos días se hará un rating game.

-[issei] ya veo, pero, en donde quedo yo?

-[sirzechs] pues eres el peón de mi hermana así que debes participar.

-[issei] me gustaría decir que si, pero tengo mucho que entrenar.

-[sirzechs] a que se debe ese afán de entrenar?

-[issei] la razón es que en la ultima pelea contra loki, casi pierdo la batalla solo por no estar lo suficientemente entrenado.

-[sirzechs] puedo entender el motivo, pero es necesario que este en el rating game.

-[issei] estoy de acuerdo en que necesitan ayuda para ganar, pero solo di me, que es más importante una tonta pelea o una batalla donde se decidirá el destino de las tres facciones.

-[sirzechs] pues es obvio la batalla, pero mi hermana te necesita.

-[issei] mi pregunta ahora es estas de acuerdo en que ellos dependan de mí?, solo digo en la batalla estaré en constante pelea y no les podre ayudar si están en peligro.

-[sirzechs] estoy de acuerdo, pero podrás ganar experiencia en el rating game.

-[issei] veré si puedo asistir.

-[sirzechs] ¿cómo que veras? ¡Necesitas estar con mi hermana, con tu prometida en este momento es muy importante que este allí para ella!

-[issei] ¡cómo puedes decir eso eres tan egoísta, todos en este momento me necesitan requieren que me haga fuerte para poder acabar con la brigada del caos, todos requieren un héroe no una distracción!

-[Ddraig] ¡CALMENSE LOS DOS!

Un ambiente sepulcral se sintió después de que el Dragon emperador grito, esto lo hiso por que necesitaba que su compañero estuviera calmado para que no arruine el plan que ellos tenían en mente.

-[issei] disculpa sirzechs creo que actué muy mal, no sé qué me está pasando últimamente me he sentido un poco mal.

-[sirzechs] no tu discúlpame no tenía en cuenta de que estas en una mala situación.

-[issei] bueno dejemos esto por ahora, por favor dime cuando se ara para poder ir.

-[sirzechs] será dentro de 3 días, pero si no te sientes bien no vallas de todas formas no tendrán un oponente poderoso.

-[issei] de todas formas iré creo que me aria bien pelear un poco.

-[sirzechs] de acuerdo vendré en 3 días para llevarte y después puedes descansar.

-[issei] esperare ese momento mientras tanto creo que debo descansar, ya tengo algo de sueño.

-[sirzechs] duerme bien, tengo que volver para hacer mi trabajo, y por favor descansa que por lo que puedo ver estas muy cansado.

-[issei] si tendré eso en cuenta, saluda me a Rías.

Después de decir eso un circulo mágico apareció en los pies de sirzechs y desapareció, issei soltó un gran suspiro mientras se tiraba encima de la cama.

-[issei] Gracias Draig, si no hubieras intervenido esto podría haber salido muy mal.

-[Ddraig] No te preocupes, pero deja de hacer eso casi nos descubren.

-[issei] esta bien, bueno iré a dormir estoy muy cansado.

-[Ddraig] bueno te dejo también tengo que descansar aun que ya llevemos mas de 8 horas durmiendo aun me siento cansado.

-[issei] creo que exagere en el entrenamiento otra vez.

-[Ddraig] para ser sincero jamás pensé que entrenarías solo para evitar ser traicionado.

-[issei] la verdad empiezo a dudar de que ellas me traicionen, digo si ellas quisieran ya tendrían a alguien más.

-[Ddraig] creo que tienes razón no tenemos motivos para dudar de ellas, si te dejaron a un lado, pero sé que tienen algún motivo mucho mas simple de lo que pensamos.

Al terminar eso el celular de issei sonó, en primera instancia issei lo iba a ignorar, pero al final se decidió a ver quien le hablaba.

-[Ddraig] quien es issei?

-[issei] al parecer es un mensaje de mis padres, supongo que es para ver como estoy.

Issei con una sonrisa triste vio el celular mientras leía el mensaje que le enviaron.

[MENSAJE]

Hola hijo como has estado, nosotros bien tu padre se ha divertido desde que empezamos el viaje también me la e pasado bien pero no dejo de pensar en algo aun que lamentamos el no estar en tu cumpleaños, yo se que es muy pronto para decírtelo pero aun que falten 4 días tienes que saber que te queremos sin importar que hagas y este mensaje te lo escribo en estos momentos pues no sé cuándo tendrás tiempo de leerlo se que estas en un conflicto de proporciones bíblicas así que no te quitare más el tiempo porque tengo presente de que estás haciendo algo muy importante así que feliz cumpleaños te desea tu madre y padre.

Postata: No hagas cosas pervertidas.

[FIN DEL MENSAJE]

Todo estaba en silencio pues issei tenia una nueva idea del por qué se alejaron.

-[issei] compañero, tu crees que pueda ser posible.

-[Ddraig] puede ser una posibilidad de que tengas razón, solo espero que sea así.

-[issei] pero como podemos comprobar que es verdad.

 **[Lugar desconocido, tiempo distorsionado]**

Un tipo con armadura de color gris estaba corriendo en los pasillos de lo que parecía un castillo, él se dirigía a una puerta de gran tamaño de color plata.

-[Soldado] Mi señor tenemos noticias.

Aquel soldado le hablaba a un ser que estaba en una silla volteado.

-[Ser misterioso] y bien dime que ocurrió, supongo que es algo importante lo suficiente para interrumpir en mi habitación.

-[Soldado] lo siento señor, es que algo paso y está cambiando una línea temporal.

-[Ser misterioso] así que es eso, deja en mi escritorio los datos de esta alteración.

El soldado dejo unos papeles en el escritorio del ser misterioso.

-[Ser misterioso] Creo que sabes que hacer, verdad?

Entre las sombras salía un ser encapuchado.

-[ser encapuchado] si, supongo que quiere que me encargue de esto.

-[ser misterioso] así es arregla esa falla o elimínala lo que sea más factible, confió en ti demion.

-[Demion] si mi señor le prometo que no le fallare.

El sujeto conocido como demion abrió una grieta tomo los papeles y salto a la grieta.

-[Ser misterioso] dime que estás haciendo aquí Gervolt.

-[Gervolt] mi señor seguro de enviar a demion, digo tiene poco tiempo de estar en la organización.

-[Ser misterioso] Esto le servirá de experiencia.

-[Gervolt] pero no tiene ni tres días desde que lo salvo de.

-[Ser misterioso] NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE.

-[Gervolt] disculpe mi señor, pero el aún no está preparado todavía tiene mucha bondad.

-[Ser misterioso] ya lose pero no te preocupes esta es solo una prueba de todos modos, no se fue solo lo está siguiendo darkin.

-[Gervolt] Lo entiendo necesita algo de mí.

-[Ser misterioso] de momento solo retírate tengo que observar si hace su trabajo bien.

 **[Isla desconocida, Hotel 8:30 am]**

Issei se preparaba para ir al club del ocultismo porque después de pensarlo se decidió a averiguar que es lo que pasaba.

-[Issei] bueno Ddraig iremos a ver que es lo que esta pasando con rías y los demás.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando una brecha apareció a unos pasos de él.

-[Ddraig] ponte en guardia el poder que emana de ese portal es mayor que el tu yo.

-[issei] Crees que sea El Gran Rojo o Ouroborors Ophis.

-[Ddraig] no son ninguno de los dos este poder es algo débil eso significa que puede darles pelea, pero no ganarles.

-[Issei] Comprendo, pero si lo enfrento crees que le dé pelea.

-[Ddraig] Creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro es mejor no enfrentarse a él.

Después de unos momentos una persona que parecía tener la edad de issei salió de la grieta con una sonrisa.

-[Issei] Quién eres?

-[Demion] tu Eres hyoudou Issei?

-[Issei] si, te lo volveré a preguntar quien eres y a que has venido.

-[Demion] Bueno, yo soy Demion uno de los 7 Renacidos, pero eso no importa, y a lo que e venido es a aclararte las dudas que tienes.

-[Issei] como sabes eso, y dime como se su pone que me vas a ayudar.

-[Demion] la verdad es que nosotros te hemos visto y te mostrare todas las dimensiones que te puedan interesar para que tus dudas desaparezcan.

-[Issei] como se supone que me ayudaran a desaparecer mis dudas.

Al terminar esas palabras demion abrió una grieta en la cual la señalo issei desconfiado solo se le quedo viendo, demion al ver que issei no iría por su cuenta el decidió entrar primero cuando entro le extendió la mano a issei, issei no estaba del todo seguro, pero después de unos momentos decidió seguirlo cuando entro pudo ver muchos lugares familiares.

-[Issei] donde estamos.

-[Demion] Bienvenido a la sala de observación dimensional.

-[Issei] Por que estamos en este lugar?

-[Demion] te dije que te ayudaría no es así y la forma de ayudarte es mostrando dimensiones alternas de tu mundo.

Al termino de sus palabras muchas imágenes se pusieron enfrente de los dos, cuando issei las miro no podía creer que lo que estaba viendo, en pocas palabras era el siendo traicionado por el club del ocultismo y lo peor es que estaba siendo traicionado con vali, con tipos que él jamás conoció, pero en todas se les veía muy felices a ellas.

-[Issei] esto es verdad, lo que me estas enseñando no son ilusiones verdad.

Issei empezaba a derramar lágrimas pues las últimas esperanzas de que fuera un malentendido se estaban desvaneciendo.

-[Demion] Quisiera decir que solo es una broma Cruel pero solo te engañaría, lo que ves es lo que te pasara a ti.

-[Issei] Puedo entrar a alguna de ellas.

Issei lo decía con la mirada ensombrecida pero el en el fondo estaba muy enojado pues a las que protegió con su vida lo habían traicionado no una ni dos si no que en miles o millones de veces.

-[Demion] de acuerdo, pero no te atrevas a cambiar nada.

-[Issei] por qué?

-[Demion] por que si lo haces tendré que borrarte la memoria y te pasara igual que ellos.

-[issei] quieres decir que a ellos también les advertiste.

-[Demion] no, mis compañeros lo hicieron y no cooperaron les tuvieron que borrar la memoria y bueno este fue el resultado.

Demion abrió una grieta en la cual issei y demion se metieron, cuando salieron de la grieta issei observaba como el issei de esa dimensión se esforzaba para cobrar venganza de la traición de rías.

-[issei] esto me va a pasar a mí?

-[Demion] si aun que puedes cambiar tu destino, te tengo una propuesta, pero dime si quieres oírla.

-[issei] di me cual es.

-[Demion] mi jefe quiere verte para poder hablar sobre tu dimensión la verdad le atrajiste mucho y el quiere verte te llevare si prometes firmar esto.

Demion le extendió un papel en la cuan tenía escrito en letras grandes "Contrato".

-[Issei] esto para que es.

-[Demion] bueno te diré nosotros somos como una organización parecida a los demonios pues nosotros necesitamos hacer contratos para poder subir de nivel en la sociedad donde estoy nos clasificamos como vectraen o weslander los vectraen nos dedicamos a ayudar a seres como tu y motivarlos a unírsenos y los weslander se dedican a la exterminación de fallas temporales.

-[issei] espera y tu eres un vectraen verdad.

-[Demion] así es el contrato sirve para decir que tu me llamaras por alguna duda, por poder o por caprichos claro todos con un costo.

-[issei] digamos si acepto cual seria el costo de un poco de poder.

-[Demion] para empezar todos los deseos tienen el mismo costo.

-[Issei] A si? Y dime cual sería ese costo, mi alma.

Issei lo dijo con un tono sarcástico, Demion le dio una sonrisa mientras negaba.

-[Demion] jaja, no te preocupes el costo es un fragmento de tu humanidad.

Issei levanto la ceja y se le veía confundido, a lo cual demion empezó a reír.

-[issei] porque te ríes.

-[Demion] al parecer no en tiendes que es lo que te pido verdad.

-[issei] bueno si pero dime como que un fragmento de mi humanidad.

-[Demion] para resumírtelo lo que te vuelve un humano son tus sentimientos y.

-[issei] espera dices que si acepto puedo perder mis emociones como el amor y otras emociones verdad.

-[Demion] si, pero también debes tener en cuenta de que.

-[issei] acepto, dame el contrato que te lo firmo.

Issei tomo el contrato y lo firmo sin dejar que demion terminara de decir lo que le faltaba.

-[Demion] Jamás me dejaras terminar, bueno te llevare para que veas a mi jefe de acuerdo.

-[issei] de acuerdo.

-[Demion] esta bien solo que debes de llamarlo maestro o señor.

-[issei] y por que no lo llamo por su nombre.

-[Demion] eso seria una falta de respeto si el teda permiso lo llamaras por su nombre mientras no podrás dirigirte a el como quieras.

Después de decir eso Demion abrió una grieta y ambos se metieron en esta.

 **[Lugar desconocido, tiempo distorsionado]**

Al pasar un rato una grieta se abrió en medio de la sala en donde se encontraba el ser misterioso, de esta grieta salieron demion e issei al cual este ultimo miraba con confusión el lugar en donde se encontraba.

-[Demion] bienvenido a la fortaleza del Cromodomer.

-[Issei] porque ese nombre?

-[Demion] bueno ese no es el verdadero nombre de este lugar, la verdad ni siquiera tiene nombre.

-[issei] entonces por que le pusiste ese nombre.

-[Demion] pues a mí no me gustarían que me mostraran un lugar el cual no conozco y no me digan cómo se llama.

-[Issei] okey, estoy de acuerdo en eso.

-[Gervolt] silencio, que están en presencia de nuestro señor.

Al terminar de decir eso Demion se arrodillo e issei le siguió la corriente en ese momento la silla que estaba tras el escritorio se movió dejando ver a un hombre con vestimenta un tanto peculiar.

-[Ser misterioso] Bienvenido demion, puedo ver que trajiste a un invitado también puedo decir que es el portador del dragón emperador rojo.

-[Demion] si mi señor, lo traje por que quiere evitar lo que vio en todas las demás dimensiones.

-[Ser misterioso] Eso es verdad.

-[Issei] así es por favor dígame como puedo evitar eso.

-[Ser misterioso] De acuerdo pero, dime ya firmaste un contrato?

-[issei] si se refiere a uno donde cada vez que pido un deseo pierdo una parte de mi humanidad.

-[Ser misterioso] esta bien te diré para evitar eso debes hacer el pacto bélico.

-[issei] el pacto bélico, y como se supone que se hace ese pacto.

-[Ser misterioso] lo único que tienes que hacer es, cortarte un poco y con quien hiciste el contrato debes pedirle tu contrato tienes que volver a firmar pero esta vez con sangre a cambio tendrás un aumento colosal de poder y inteligencia pero esto tiene sus desventajas como por ejemplo ya no puedes pedir ningún deseo.

-[issei] y si quiero más poder?

-[ser misterioso] la verdad no creo que necesites mas poder pero si te hace sentir mejor te diré que puedes tener un poco mas pero cada aumento te quitara un fragmento de tu humanidad.

-[issei] de acuerdo, demion puedes prestarme mi contrato.

Demion saco el contrato de issei y se hiso una pequeña herida y firmo el contrato con sangre al momento de hacerlo un aura de color negro rodeo a issei y pudo sentir como su poder incrementaba haciendo capas de enfrentarse a los dos dioses dragones.

-[ser misterioso] bueno echo eso quiero saber si teneos unirás.

-[issei] si me uno puedo seguir en mi mundo.

-[ser misterioso] si, mientras vengas cuando te llame para poder ayudar nos.

-[issei] de acuerdo, desde el día de hoy yo hyoudou issei le juro lealtad a usted mi señor.

Al termino de esas palabras un símbolo extraño se puso en la frente de issei, pero después de unos momentos empezó a desaparecer.

-[ser misterioso] de acuerdo puedes retirarte, demion por favor llévalo a su hogar.

-[Demion] si mi señor.

Demion abrió una grieta en la cual issei entro junto a demion, después de unos momentos el ser misterioso empezó a reír de una manera tenebrosa.

-[ser misterioso] ya casi se acerca la batalla final, espero que estés preparado "Amigo" esta vez será diferente y yo ganare.

 **[Isla desconocida, Hotel 12:21 am]**

En medio de un cuarto una grieta se abrió de la cual issei y demion salieron.

-[demion] bueno amigo te dejo que tengo que hacer muchas cosas.

-[issei] de acuerdo, pero antes de que te vallas me podrías decir como hago esos aumentos.

-[demion] simple solo tienes que hacerte una herida pronunciando lo siguiente, La ultima oportunidad de que viva es con la sangre de mis enemigos", dicho esas palabras podrás tener un pequeño aumento.

-[issei] gracias nos vemos demion.

Demion solo asintió mientras entraba en la grieta que estaba abierta después de que demion se fuera la grieta se cerro un momento paso hasta que oyó una voz conocida.

-[Ddraig] oye compañero por que aceptaste.

-[issei] pensé que estabas durmiendo, se puede saber por que no dijiste nada en ningún momento.

-[Ddraig] la verdad quería ver que es lo que ibas a hacer pues con Tigo no se sabe que harás, pero responde mi pregunta.

-[issei] mira ddraig ya se que te tengo a ti para hacer aumentos de poder, pero los tuyos son limitados por lo cual un poco mas de poder no me aria mal.

-[Ddraig] te entiendo en esa parte, pero en la que no te entiendo es en aceptar ser parte de ellos.

-[issei] tu y yo sabemos que aun que este mundo sea interesante al final nos aburriremos así que velo de esta forma, cuando terminemos de hacer lo que necesito en este mundo iremos a otros para arreglar problemas en los cuales serán divertidos.

-[Ddraig] sigo sin entenderte del todo, pero confió en ti.

-[issei] bueno es hora de entrenar.

-[Ddraig] para que si ya eres muy fuerte.

-[issei] lose, pero como dije jamás es malo un poco más de poder, además podre intentar hacer más técnicas que me ayuden a pelear con las facciones.

-[Ddraig] supongo que tienes razón, pero por que necesitas pelear con las facciones.

-[issei] mira no es porque yo quiera, pero yo sé que cuando me salga del clan gremori las facciones me seguirán para pedir explicaciones y la verdad no quiero dar explicaciones.

-[Ddraig] pero dime cuando pasara esto.

-[issei] después del rating game.

-[Ddraig] en verdad iras, para que no creo que sea para poder medir el poder de todos.

-[issei] claro que no solo digamos que esta será la última victoria del clan gremori.

-[Ddraig] ¿todo está listo para ese día?

-[issei] aún falta una cosa.

-[Ddraig] cual?

-[issei] como me desacere de Odín y necesito un aliado muy poderoso para poder salir de ese lugar vivo.

-[Ddraig] Creo que tengo a alguien en mente, pero será difícil traerlo devuelta.

-[issei] creo que pensamos en la misma persona.

-[Ddraig] supongo que sí, pero nos tomara un tiempo, creo que es mejor que partamos ahorita para poder crear un plan lo suficientemente elaborado para poder sacarlo.

-[issei] estoy de acuerdo es hora de empacar y creo que este aliado no me traicionara.

-[Ddraig] como lo sabes.

-[issei] el me ayudo a abrir los ojos no creo que me niegue su ayuda si lo libero.

-[Ddraig] pues en marcha que nos está esperando.

-[issei] todo listo solo espera un poco más loki.

Fin del capitulo 2


End file.
